Electroluminescent display is a luminescent device using solid fluorescent materials for electroluminescence. In recent practical technologies, organic materials are used as electroluminescence displays of luminescent materials. With the development of the organic electroluminescence display (OELD), producing full color display panels is one of the most important fields. Because full color display panels are consisted of three primary colors, all researchers in the art are devoted to studying luminescent materials of three primary colors.
At present, most luminescent materials, which can emit blue light disclosed in the art, are light-blue color emitting materials while the deep-blue color ones are rare. On the demand of full color OELD, the light with deep-blue color are set with a CIEx,y chromaticity coordinates of x, y<0.15 and a luminescence efficiency higher than 5 cd/A. When y is lower than 0.20, power consumption may be effectively saved and energy consumption may be substantially reduced. Thus, the development of deep-blue color luminescent materials with high efficiency is the major research topic in the field of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) currently. In addition, many scientists are devoted to the development of luminescent materials which may have a high fluorescent efficiency, balance the electron and hole mobility, and apply to single-layer organic electroluminescence element. Further, such luminescent materials may effectively reduce manufacture cost and be cost-effective to become the material of most commercial value.
During the development process of OLED technology, a host doping with a guest emitter plays a key role. Its advantages are that operating stability and efficiency of elements may be improved and light color may be adjusted by transferring excitons which is produced from excitation to dopants with high fluorescence efficiency and stability for emitting. Although many blue guest materials are continually published, doped OLED devices with high luminescence efficiency and stability are still rare.